a better person
by bang2duar
Summary: hello everyone im new in and i like to introduce you my first fanfiction . it's a loud house fanfiction with my own taste , i hope you guys enjoy my fanfic thank you :3.
1. Chapter 1

**EYYO whatsup everyone this is my first of loud house fanfiction the story take on the bad luck incident on the loud house,I really like the show and I already read fanfiction about bad luck so I decide im gonna make my own one . first of all im very sory for my English because English is not my native language but Im try my best for make my English more better and sorry again if I have a wrong word that appear in my fanfic..enjoy everyone**

 **Better read this fanfic with a music to add more atmosphere I suggest :**

 **-kodaline high hopes**

Chapter 1 : that's it

it all start when lynn tell the family that Lincoln is bad luck because he made lynn losing her match , at the first time the family didn't believe on superstition but day by day Lincoln jinx and screwed up all his sister activity but it was an accident,but in the end he make up for his own mistakes and many sister accusing him for something he didn't doing it like breaking something and clogging toilet yes sometime he always bomb up the toilet but he already learn his mistake and make it as a life lesson.

One day all family member banned him from all activity family at the first time he like about it because he got more alone time and get the whole house by himself,but the family kick him out from the house and sleeping in the outside like a dog or like homeless people if you wan to say for a long time he tell the truth he was lying for being a bad luck and hope that his family will forgive him but the sister is not believing him so he want to prove to the whole family that he is not a bad luck by wearing a mascot squirrel suit.

At the first time he already succeed all about it and regain trust in his family but it's getting worse because they treat him like a good luck charm and the sibling warn the Lincoln to not let off the suit if he let off the suit he might being beat up by his sister or kick out again from the 's one time he let off the suit because the heat of the costume and not for a long time he was kick out again and treated like a dog sleeping in the cold night without mattress no blanket no pillow and only get a bowl of a cereal while his sister have a good and delicious breakfast.

Sun already rising so Lincoln wake up and overheard the family they talk about to go to a beach because lynn win the match and lynn sr have a bonus salary for completing his special task on his job,and then Lincoln showed up and tell them want to come with them but the family reject him especially lynn they afraid Lincoln will bring a danger situation to them , Lincoln begged to them but lynn and lola simply push him out to the outside and not for a long time the family already in vanzilla to go to the beach leaving Lincoln alone.

Once Lincoln inside the house his room is board up by a woods and there is a word " do not enter " Lincoln try to unlock the room by getting off the wood once he enter his room , his room is empty clearly empty his laptop his comic his bed everything is gone he was sad and depressed because all of this but inside of Lincoln they feel anger and want to get a revenge to the whole family but all of that feeling is gone and turn into sadness , disappointment and he losing hope on his family so THAT'S IT.

Without thinking twice Lincoln pack all the things he can use for him , all his clothes Lincoln , his savings money , his birth certificate and all of his document from his parents reason why he take his document because he committed to himself that no matter what situation education and school is also important to him he want to keep on a good track of him he think as long he getting out from the royal woods or far away from home he can be alright on his own if the school principal ask him his parent he just saying it that his parents is working on out of country so he live on his own but don't worry about it he can handle it.

Lincoln think about it and if he doing that his family will easily track him by a cop but he think if he move far away from royal woods everything is gonna be is packed he ready to walk to the bus station he looked back at the living room and the picture of him with his family smiling and happy together Lincoln stood up for a bit he left he write a dairy about the bad luck whole thing and how he feel all this time in the large family that fill with 10 girls and the only boy make him feel like an outcast he write in the dairy all how he feel the incident the sister fight protocol the time his sister bullying him even cover up lucy from the clogging toilet incident.

He spend 3 hour for making that diary , he left the diary in his empty room and the last word he said to the house " hope you are happy anyone " the pets look at him with sad expression and after that he walk out and leave the house it's a rainy day outside he use his raincoat and walk to the bus station to order a ticket to a city out from royal woods.

 **AYY that's it for now I hope you guys like my fanfic and my fanfic will continue and keep update don't worry about it and give a comment about my fanfic**

 **SEE YOU GUYS BYE BYE AND THANKYOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**EYYO EVERYONE…what do you think about my first fanfiction huh ? hehehe I hope you guys enjoy my fanfic in this chapter 2 it was tell about the family about what they done to lincoln and it was unforgivable and they hope he forgave them all and can make to up to him.**

 **ENJOYY**

 **About the music you need to listen while you read this fanfiction…I recommend sad music and emotional music because it's gonna add the atmosphere :3**

Chapter 2 : it's to late

 _Alright last time it's a story about Lincoln now let's go to the family while they are on the way to the beach,enjoy my fanfic_

The louds family in vanzilla and want to head to the beach everyone is cheering for the moment and look happy with it,but only luna,who had not having fun or happy moment she just looking the window with a sad expression everyone is noticing this but they let it be and keep having their happy moment without their only the first time she feel disgusted about their sister because they did this to him but all of it turn into sadness and guilty because she did involve with the sister the reason she did not help and stand up for her brother because she afraid they will alienated her . she needs to make it up to Lincoln and begging him to apologize her for not helping him , failed as his guardian and failed as a big sister to him . luna and Lincoln are the closest siblings since they are little kid, she is the one who always taking care of Lincoln while Lincoln still a baby and she remember the moment with him she smiles for a bit but it vanished and turn to be a sad and disappointment .

In the way to the beach it was horrible traffic jam so they spend about 4 hours in the street to the way to the beach . after they got to the beach , they all happy and spend their time like a family do but luna is stayed on the seashore under umbrella and look up at the peaceful sea and she said "what have I done". The parents notice luna becomes quieter and they must know what is going on with their daughter but lynn sr is still having fun with the rest of the louds so rita take the step to luna and saiy " what wrong honey you look so sad and depressed " luna silent for a moment and say " mom…do you think Lincoln is a bad luck ? " rita silent for a while and say " no his not honey he…" luna cut off her mother and say " then why you need to lock him out from the house mom ? " rita don't know how to answer it and then luna continue " why you feed him with a bowl of a cereal while we get a delicious breakfast ? why do you not care that Lincoln is sleeping on the outside ? are you really love him like your own…son mom ?" the final word from luna is like a bullet straight to her heart .what Luna said is true does she really care about Lincoln or not. rita silent and don't know how to answer luna question and the Lynn sr is overheard and he comes to Rita and luna while the others are having fun.

Lynn sr sit with the two of them and his face turn to guilty he closed his face with his two arms and sigh for a bit . " dad you must be hearing us talk about Lincoln don't you ? " lynn sr is silent and finally say " yes…I'm hearing it…all off it" luna say " then answer it, dad.. I want to know the reason why you guys doing this to Lincoln " Lynn sr say "we just want to punish him for lying to us this whole time honey…we didn't mean to.." then luna start shivering and her sound is breaking because she wants to cry "what? punish him? don't you take it to FAR? " Lynn sr and Rita shock of what she said they didn't know how to answer her question. luna sniffed say " are you love him? mom dad? ".the parents broke down and said to Luna "of course we love him we just teach him a lesson to not lie and for the first time we didn't believe in some silly superstition but since all of you believe that Lincoln bringing bad luck to all of us we think that you kids were right and we follow your flow and lock him out for a good…the reason is…I DON'T KNOW…I was the worst parent and failed as a dad luna…I feel awful about it luna…I just don't know " both of them shock for what Lynn sr said Rita feel awful too and now know how her husband feels right now she ashamed for herself for what she did to Lincoln she must be a good mother but it's the opposite of reality. she feels bad and guilty like her husband they start to cry silently so the rest of the louds does not see them crying. then luna feel sorry about her parents to start to break down then luna say " alright mom dad we need to speak about this after everyone is done and we NEED to make up to him before he loses hope to all of us " the parents nodded on luna word and after that the parents start to take a nap with luna and they wondering if Lincoln not forgive them and hold grudge to his family.

After a long hour the rest of the louds were done with their own activity and ready head back to the house . while in the vanzilla the rest of the louds notice that luna, mom and dad are quite and look like they were crying like losing someone , somebody needs to know what happened to 3 of them then the eldest lori said "mom,dad,luna whats happen ? why you guys look like losing something ?" the everyone throwing the same question like lori . the 3 of them didn't speak and finally lynn sr said "kids we..need to talk about your brother while we have a dinner in a rest area…alright ? "everyone is nodded to their father question but all of them have a usual respond like OK no worried or guilty expression except luna

After they arrived at the near rest area and done with their dinner lynn sr ready to speak and he say " I think we need to make up to Lincoln for what we did to him all this time " everyone is giving a confusing look and then lynn say "why dad he was a bad luck and you already know it " luna hit the desk so hard and everyone is shock for what they see " REALLY LYNN?REALLY? ARE YOU NOT FEEL GUILTY THAT OUR BROTHER IS SUFFERING NOW ?"lynn stood up and said "don't you dare to talk to me like that luna" and luna say " or what lynn? Or what ?" lynn froze a bit then leni break them up to stop this then leni say " luna can you just tell us what is happening to lincy ?" luna than back to her chair and say " we locked him out leaving him alone alienated him treated him like a dirt..and its mixed up with this whole BAD LUCK thing…are you guys not feeling guilty or ashamed with what you've done to Lincoln ? " the louds sister froze and silent for a bit then theirs realized it..they realize what they've done to Lincoln all this time and they start want to cry but this suddenly stop by lynn " stop crying he was bad and he made me losing my match end of story " the others see lynn shock for what she said but lisa stood up " I know that I rarely show to you guys a human emotion but I'm gonna give you a prove that why you losing your match and Lincoln didn't involve with this silly superstition lynn " lynn want to argue to her but it's useless because lisa is the smartest loud among all the family so lynn watch the match that being record by lisa it was clear the reason why she lost her match the reason is because of her team is being slacky . not for long lynn realized it like she was getting hit by a truck and she start to crying loudly everyone is like to want to cry to but they didn't want to draw attention to anyone it would be horrible if anyone know this situation . then luna and the parents said " now we know how he feel and we hope that Lincoln will forgive us both and not losing hope with us everyone agree with me ? it's not for me it's for our family and for Lincoln " everyone nodded to 3 of them and get to vanzilla to head over to the house.

When everyone arrived at the house, the house is dark and everyone is tired they decide to take a day off and in the next morning they must apologize, make up to him and hope he doesn't lose hope on them . after everyone is awake they decide to march to lincoln room they confuse that the room is not boarded up anymore which is mean Lincoln is in there not on the outside anymore . lynn knock the door but there's no answer to it rita decide to open the door and what they see is the room is empty it's not about the stuff they sell to someone it's about Lincoln , Lincoln is not in his room they began panick and start searching all the house room he was not in the attic or basement or outside , while they are still searching Lincoln there's a luna crying loudly everyone came to luna and see luna laying down on Lincoln room and she look liked read a diary of someone everyone gathered to luna and ask " luna what's wrong ? " lori ask and luna said " it's…to late everyone…it's to late" lori say "what you mean it's to late luna " then luna showed up Lincoln diary and they start reading Lincoln diary.

" _11 may 2017_

 _Today I was feeling sad, deep depression and losing hope to my family member, I know it was ridiculous and stupid but everyone in this world doing something because they have a reason and so do I. I have a reason to do this and make this as my final you know how it feels like to live as the only boy in the family that fill by 10 sisters ? well, I feel it and I felt like a black sheep and a genetic error because girls and boys are different from any side their hobby, their personality and their character. I know that people are different I was different and my sister is different, at the first time I just got take it and face it you cannot change the reality is not like a computer where you can undo and the reality is not like what I'm expected .i thought that we will get along and live as a happy family but it's not . it was started by this whole bad luck incident, yes I was lying to my family that I was a bad luck the reason why I'm doing this because I want to get some alone the first day I was happy that I have the whole house and being alone so I can do my own things peacefully but after for 3 days I feel lonely and want to have a family time but they rejected it,so I confess to my family that I was just lying I know I was stupid but I have to face it,but my family still don't believing it so I decide to support anyone with a mascot squirrel the first time I'm enjoying it because I can see my family happy but after a rough week my family kick me out like a dog and feed me like a dog all because I let off my suit, I cannot wear that suit everyday.i saw my family having fun eat a delicious food I was crying because it got any worse my family treat me like some of good luck charm and throw me to outside because im not a good luck charm anymore. i don't know are they feel bad about me or sorry._

 _In this morning I overheard my family that they want to go to the beach because they want to celebrate lynn victory and dad bonus salary. i really want to go with them but they afraid that bad things will happen to them, I was begging to my family and sorry about it but lynn and lola push me out to the outside and just leave me behind. i was crying all along until they are moving out to the beach . after they are leaving the house I want to get in to my room but my room is boarded up and there's a sign " DO NOT ENTER".after I was pulled out the woods I start to see my room, my room is completely empty, no bed everything is just gone I was crying and depressed about it, how could they do this to me._

 _After for a while, I just sit in my empty room and then I rethink about what my family did all this 's just remember about the time my sister have a stupid protocol,I want to help anyone but my sister telling me that I was solve everything by leaving it, they used my room kick me out from my own room and they are not allowed me to go to the kitchen,the time when the brawls come in I always get dragged in to the brawl even that I was a victim in there they don't care about me mom and dad just hiding in their room with lily like a coward , the times my family accusing me for what I didn't do,when I try to explain that I was not doing it my parents just said " no buts Lincoln " my parents always take the sisters side than the time I was covering up lucy from clogging toilet, yes I have bombed up toilet a few times but I know I must learn from it and try not to doing it again,but it leads they bullying me and make fun off me first I cannot go into my ace savy comic con and then I was getting bullied by my sisters, the reason why I'm covering up lucy from it because I cannot watch of my sister feel sad and being bullied by her own I was brave enough to do that but it leads me to sadness.i always help my sisters no matter what but what do I get in the return ? all I get is sadness and they treated me like a dirt._

 _After a long hour sitting in my empty room I pack my things, my clothes, my savings money and everything that I need.i know is a tough decision but I make it clear to myself that this is my final decision.i decide to write this diary because I want to tell how I feel all this time. for my family I hope you are happy without me and sorry that I was a burden, I'm not like the others I don't have a real trophy,I don't have any talents and I'm not the strongest person in the family,don't worry I will not call a cops or blabbing to anyone about this just tell anyone that I moved to somewhere for education._

 _I hope you are happy_

 _-lincoln loud "_

After everyone read the diary they know what Lincoln feel all this time. what he saying in his diary is true all of them everyone starts crying loudly and they regret for what they've done to a moment all family member is start to looking out for Lincoln from morning to night tirelessly,but it was was gone but the family doesn't lose hope on finding Lincoln. for a moment they decide to call a cops but they are being warned by lisa that this incident might lead all of them to the jail, juvie and foster care , the parents are froze because they didn't know what to do,they decide to take a day off for a rest and then find Lincoln no matter what happens.

Everyone is on their share room, they cannot sleep very well because they still feel guilty for what they've done to Lincoln all this time, they start wondering if they are a good sister or not, some of them start to crying silently and some of them blaming lynn for the whole mess but luna said to the sisters "dude that is not lynn fault it's us..we drove him away because we treat him like a dirt so everyone please this is not gonna solve the problem so just stop we are in this mess and we must find Lincoln no matter what happens"the sisters agree with luna decision, they just hope they can find Lincoln before he move far away from them.

 **Alright everyone I hope you guys enjoying my fanfic . I appreciate for your advice about the story , my grammar and my idea,your advice is very useful and mean to me and I'm gonna be better and make a great story.**

 **Have a great day everyone**


	3. this fanfic is discontinued

**so I make it clear to you guys, that this fanfiction is discontinued sorry about this all of sudden. the reason I've discontinued this fanfic it's because of the originality. i know that I've seen a lot of fanfic with the base of "Lincoln run away and bad luck thing" and I think it's kinda boring and I want to make another fanfic that original from myself.**

 **thank you, everyone**


End file.
